The Discovery
by gloofer34
Summary: Zuko knows his sister Azula knows how to find their mother but Only Aang can get her to talk. A multi-chapter rewrite of the search But With an Azulaang Focus. Also a little Zutara. told in Aang and Azula's perspectives. Oh and Toph is here this time around.
1. Chapter 1

** My first try at a Fanfic Hope its Good. This is going to be a multi chapter retelling of the events between the last airbender and the legend of korra starting from The Search, with a few more stories added in for more character development. Also its AzulAang (the best pairing ever) and Zutara So Enjoy and please REview i need to know how i did.**

A Year at the northern air temple getting everything squared away for the new air nomads left Aang unable to see his Friends, But he was finally going back to fire nation to see them. Zuko called everyone in for some _Urgent_ Business, what it was he wasn't told. More important than that he was happy to see his friends again, Toph, Sokka, Zuko, Suki, Katara: team avatar would be back together again after a year. He was just still nervous to See Zuko and Katara though.

Last time they were together Zuko and Katara were "together". Something that still ate at him inside. He was always away on avatar business post-war, and didn't have much time to spend with anyone. As he took on more and more responsibility he and Katara Grew apart more and more. She spent most of her time with the rest of team avatar helping Zuko with negotiations with the other world leaders, while they were all kids they were kids that Saved the world So everyone had great respect for them.

As the two spent more and more time together they grew closer and closer soon falling for each other. upon seeing the looks they gave one another Aang likened it to how used to look at Katara and accepted the inevitable. He broke up with Katara and as he expected Zuko was there to pick up the pieces, since then there has always been and awkward air between the three benders,

Feelings aside he entered the palace and was greeted by a strong force constricting him.

"Twinkle-Toes" Toph shouted as she nearly squeezed him unconscious.

Returning the hug at full force he said in a happy tone "It's good to see you too Toph but is the nickname still necessary."

"Of course it is" she said with a smile, "What have you been up to its been so long?"

" I was getting everything set up in the western air temple for the new Nomads that converted from the earth kingdom." He said while Smiling " How about you what have you been up to?"

" Just starting my own metal bending school to teach the art i created" He heard an immense pride in his best friends voice.

"Glad to hear that you'll have to teach me some time."

"Oh come on why are two ignoring us when we get here" a familiar voice says as Aang turns around to see his friends Sokka and Suki.

"Sorry Just wanted to see long it would take you to get upset." Aang said teasingly as his friend grimaced " By the way congrats on the engagement you two."

Suki and Sokka both blushed a bright red as a "thank you" rang out in unison.

Trying to change the subject Sokka spoke up " So Why are we here again?" he asked.

" Don't know Zuko never gave details just said it was urgent." Aang spoke up.

" I told him to be more detailed" a familiar voice said as everyone turned to see Katara. " He says he may have a lead on where his mother is" she said as she started walking toward the New fire lords Office.

Aang saw a familiar figure as he entered the room and went to give him a hug. " Zuko hows it been? Katara said you may know where to find your Mother."

" Yes i believe someone may know where to find her" Zuko said smiling at his Friend.

"who?" Sokka asked bluntly.

" My sister and father" Zuko said with a bit of apprehension in his voice.

" Well thats what I expected" Aang said " so what should i do?" he asked

" i need you to talk to them they may talk to the avatar they don't really hold any respect or fear for me." Zuko said Angrily

An awkward silence filled the room as everyone waited for the Avatars answer. " I won't speak to Ozai he has no reason to fear me anymore and even less reason to cooperate." He said Confidently. " Azula on the other hand has reason to Help as were looking for her mother too and i feel i can have an easier time trying to convince her."

Felling her friends heartbeat quicken a smile spread across Toph's face. How she had missed messing with the naive airbender. " Is this because you still have feeli.."

Just then Aang cut her off and nervously said "where is she we should get going as Soon as possible"

"I will take you to where she is being held" Zuko said as he led everyone out of the Palace.

It was surprisingly close, a large white building full of guards and nurses Sokka curiously asks " is this an asylum?"

" Yes" Zuko answers " She had a mental breakdown after our last fight"

" Why arent there any other patients?" suki asked with the same curiosity.

" We deemed her to dangerous to be around others so She was put in here alone." Katara answered.

They then arrived at the door " I'll go in alone" Aang said " She may get uncomfortable with everyone else around besides it will be just like my previous visits that way."

Everyone but zuko looked surprised to hear this wasn't his first visit to the princess "Be careful don't let her deceive you Aang."

"I know Sifu Hotman, I know her well enough She trusts me more than anyone else here." Aang said as he entered the room leaving his friend wondering what he meant as the door shut behind him.

**Review and Comment please Criticism always welcome.**


	2. Chapter 2 Memories

**So sorry For the week Delay i had planned on posting sooner but stuff got in the way. that aside to everyone who reviewed the chapter and commented and more importantly put this in their story alerts. Thank You. it gives me confidence and passion to keep writing. So without further delay chapter two. It's a flashback of the first time Aang visited Azula post war, and post infamous breakups. its a lot of lovey fluff stuff so enjoy and again comments and reviews encouraged. And Thank you.**

**Two Years Ago**

Aang was nervous to say the least. Zuko though Aang could help Azula recover from what was plaguing her, after all he did spare her banding after everyone insisted he take it. Somewhere inside she had to be grateful to his kindness. What zuko didn't know is why his friend spared Azula's bending Aang could tell it bothered his friend, what Zuko didn't know wouldn't hurt him, Aang thought to himself, and there was a lot he didn't know.

Aang entered the room in which Azula was being held, a dark uninviting place, and saw a sight that made his heart drop the young woman with her arms constricted in a straight jacket. at this he felt a pang of sadness and guilt he should have protected her but couldn't.

He heard a raspy sad voice begin to speak "Well look who it is, did ZuZu finally convince you to take my bending." she said in a somewhat fearful and bitter voice.

"No he and I had a different idea, we want to help you recover, He and i think you can change. I know you aren't crazy Azula."

"How do expect to help me recover, by convincing me everything is going to be all right. That my brother won't be afraid of me anymore, that my friends will take me back after trying to kill them." She paused for a while before continuing, she was noticeably hurt. She reluctantly continued " That _you_ won't abandon me again."

There was a long silence before he gave his reply "I can't speak for Zuko, Mai, or Ty Lee but i swear i will never leave you alone again."

"How can you forgive me i almost killed you friends, I did kill you, what makes you think i wouldn't do it all over again." She bit out in an almost remorseful voice trying her best to hold back her emotions like she was always taught to do.

"I already got over the killing me thing or was that not clear after that night in the fire nation a few years back." the faces of both benders reddened "That was the best night of my entire life the night i realised how i felt about you, but as i said I was confused by what i felt."

"Why because of that water tribe peasant you were in love with?" A look of remorse spread across his face.

"Yes, I thought i loved both of you at the same time, and felt guilt for it. I though i was a monster messing with your emotions like that but then i saw something that taught me what i truly felt."

"And what was that" Azula said in a sarcastically curious tone,

"After the war everyone was bogged down with peace meetings and keeping balance. I was traveling the world talking to its leaders about possible trade routes, and agreements to make the world more stable more balanced. Katara couldn't come with me she had her own things to do and i didn't want to force her travel around the world with me." He took a pause before continuing. "Zuko needed help with negotiations with the water tribes and Katara was there to help him. They began spending most of their time together working and their relationship began to develop further." Azula sat there with an amazed and entertained look on her face, noticing he smiled and continued to tell the story. "Mai and I both noticed the way they looked at each other, the way we used to look at them, and realized how deep their love for one another was. That was when we realized that our relationships were over, Mai broke up with Zuko and I with Katara letting them know what we saw and that we wanted them to be as happy as possible. They thanked us finally admitting what they felt for one another. After that they became an official was still Depressed until she and Ty Lee found each other."

She was quick to interrupt at the revelation "Mai and Ty lee are together, finally its about time they stopped dancing around this thing they have." She was genuinely happy to Hear her Friends and brother were happy and accidentally let it show through a smile." So what about you how did you handle it?"

He smiled before speaking "After the breakup I wasn't sad i didn't feel pain from the breakup like i should have. That was when I realized i didn't love her like i thought i did, loosing her didn't affect me as much as much as losing someone else did." She knew what was coming next and she was happy for once since the end of the war. " I realized that losing you was the worst thing that ever happened to me, I should have defended you harder i should have been there when you fought your brother but i wasn't there for you and that was my biggest mistake. I love you and I'm sorry it took me to realize that you you are more important to me than anyone else."

She blushed and Smiled two things she rarely did anymore. "Azula do you remember the night i mentioned earlier, where we spent the entire night talking and laughing."

She smiled "Yes among _Other _Things."

He Blushed "That was the night I fell for you and since then i have never stopped remembering what happened i have never stopped thinking about you. I love you and I came here hoping you felt the same way."

"How could I not, you are the only person to come visit me aside from Zuko, and the only person to ever try to get close to me. That night in the fire nation showed me how much of a caring loving person you were, you were willing to forgive and trust me after i killed you, that was when i realized that How i felt about you. I love you too."

They both smiled happily they were finally back with each other after so long, but then they rememberd the severity of the situation. He spoke up "I promise that no matter what it take no matter how long i will get you out of here I will be with you."

"How do you expect to do that?" She asked with extreme curiosity.

"We'll figure it out, we're two genius bending prodigies together nothing can stop us." She smiled

Just then a guard spoke through the door "Avatar Aang its just about time for the meeting about the Reparations.

"I have to go the negotiations for war reparations are starting soon i'm expected to be there, but i promise i will be back and together we will figure out a way to get you out of here."

He walked over to her and held her chin as he leaned in for a passionate kiss. it seemed like it lasted forever both Benders in bliss as they felt the warmth of the others lips on theirs.

He broke away and before leaving looked into her eyes and said "I love you Azula."

She happily said back "I love you too Aang."

He left the room as she sat back touching her fingers to her lips and smiling she was finally happy for once since the end of the war.

**Present**

He entered the room the door slamming behind him. This was the moment they had both worked so hard for the moment their plan was to go into action. They smiled at each other they could finally be together it was time to get her out of prison.

**That was the third rewrite of the chapter i had a different plan for the first flashback but i scrapped it. instead its mentioned briefly in this chapter. Anyway chapter three is written just need to do some editing before i post it expect it sometime later this week (hopefully). and again thank you for reading.**


	3. Chapter 3 Plans

**OK so sorry for the delay on chapter three but the next few chapters weren't so easy to write so i took a little time to get those sorted out. Anyway i guarantee you that as i can write them chapters will be uploaded. That aside another idea i had has been running amok in my mind recently not giving this much room to operate, so expect something new within the next couple of weeks and yes It's also AzulAang, Sorry but i love Azula. Anyway As always enjoy and don't be Shy Review and all that good stuff.**

**vvvvv**

He entered the room, door slamming behind him. He smiled, this was their chance to get her out to finally be together. He began to speak. " So your plan worked, Your the only person that may have a lead as to where you and Zuko's mother is and he needs your help. How do you know anyway?"

Azula began to speak "I convinced or rather deceived my father into helping me gather possible information on her location."

A look of comprehension took over Aangs face as he asked "How did you do that?"

A twisted smile spread across the princesses face as she answered. "Oh i told him i would break him out and help him take the throne back from ZuZu" His face showed disbelief and terror She loved making him second guess himself. "Oh please, I hate him more than I do Zuko besides he can't be fire lord he can't even bend anymore. Besides from what you've told me ZuZu is a good fire lord."

A look of relief washed over his face " Okay I just don't know how i feel about deceiving everyone."

"Leave the deceit to me Aang, I'm good at it." She said Jokingly "I can finally see her again too it's been to long."

Ever since the day of Sozin's Comet Azula had been tortured by visions of her mother. Every reflection every dream she would see her, be told she was loved even if she didn't believe it. All it did was bring back memories of abandonment, memories of what started her down this path of insanity. Her ulterior motive was to kill this woman and hopefully put an end to the torturous visions. She can't tell him that though she's deceiving the one person she didn't want to but has to.

After the war he seemed to be the only person that cared. Sure Zuko visited but that was to get help in finding their mother, it was always about her. Aang he cared, the only person in her life that ever did. His visits and letters were her salvation, it helped her forget everything else. Now her dreams weren't always dark nightmares, she would have sweet dreams of the two of them together. He was one of the few reasons she could still function, the only reason the pain of abandonment and betrayal doesn't take her sanity.

He smiled at her and spoke "Hopefully seeing her can help you clear some of the demons from your past, can help you get better." His smiles helped her forget all of the pain all of the darkness she was truly happy whenever he was around. "So the plan is that you help us find your mother but only if you can come along, then we convince them that by helping us you've earned a second chance.I don't think Zuko will be too hard to convince, and Toph is already on board, the problem is Katara."

"She does seem to be capable of holding a grudge with the best of them but,I have confidence that you'll be able to convince her otherwise. They trust you there shouldn't be a problem." She spoke with confidence, confidence in him.

"All right I just have to go talk to them, this is going to be tough but i will get it done. I promise.

**vvvvvv**

"What's taking him so long?' Katara spoke in a worried tone " She better not have hurt him" Azula was dangerous, and Aang a little too trusting, Katara knew that better than anyone.

"Katara Calm down im sure he's fine." Sokka tried to calm his sister but the worry was still clear on her face.

"Yeah Twinkle=toes is fine he can handle himself against the princess believe me." Toph Added as no one caught on to the subtle hint of something more in her tone.

"We're still wondering why you asked him to talk to her in the first place" Suki Asked

Zuko then broke his silence still weirded out by the situation himself. "It wasn't my idea she asked to speak to him personally."

Everyone but Toph and Zuko gasped and then let out a collective "Why?" all clearly still confused by the situation.

"He had been visiting her up until a year ago and sending her letters since then. At first i had asked hoping he might me able to help her get better but ever since the first visit he just came back on his own." Zuko had small smile on his face.

"Why would he still be visiting her?" Katara asked "and Why didn't you tell me about this i'm your girlfriend why would you hide this from me." She demanded

" I'm sorry i wasn't sure how you would react, after she nearly killed me and killed Aang you've had this hate in your eyes with the very mention of her name. Besides it's helping her guards say her nightmares seem less frequent, shes talking more to her doctor. I'm even told every time she gets one of those letters she can actually be caught off guard smiling. She has changed she is getting better." Zuko spoke with a compassion, hope, and most importantly happiness at the idea of his sister is getting better.

Everyone was stunned by the conviction in his tone But couldn't speak up before the heard the door to the prison open and saw their friend step out.

**vvvvvv**

Everyone clearly happy to see him unharmed ran to him, Zuko was the one to speak. " So whats the news is Azula going to help us."

Aang faked a worried look, toph caught his heartbeat quickening but not as much as usual he had gotten better at lying. "She told me that she does know where some information on your mothers location may be, but in order for her to give it to us she has one demand. She wants to come with us." Everyone paused in surprise and slight terror save for Toph and Zuko. he continued "This is the only way we get any information on your mothers location, and I believe she can be trusted Azula has truly changed for the better."

"OK" Zuko Chimed in "Your visits and letters have been changing her she seems happier than I think I have ever seen her before. I can't thank you enough Aang."

Katara spoke up "Are you two crazy she can't be trusted she tried to kill all of us and nearly succeeded in killing the two of you."

Aang pleaded "She has changed I trust her, besides this is as much her journey as it is Zuko's. Give her a second chance like we gave Zuko, Mai and Ty Lee. We became good friends with time why does Azula have to be any different."

He was right some of their best friends, the man she loved, all tried to kill them at times and they got second chances. Why was Azula any different? Still she just had a bad feeling about Azula that she couldn't shake and she didn't know why. She finally spoke up "Fine but she is still to dangerous so she only comes on one condition. You take away her bending."

A silence swept the room as Aang wondered how to react.

**Thanks for reading.**


End file.
